Crazy Powerful
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: The Knogud Raisin give Harley Quinn an item of great power... just because. These are the stories of what she does with them... For With Great Power, Must Also Come Great Crazy!
1. Knogud Raisin

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Prologue

Harley Quinn was relaxing after roller derby with her team when there was a knock at the door. Finally deciding to open it even if she was tired, she opened it to revel... a floating wrinkled purple thing. There was a flash and she was in a black room with a lot of stuff, and the thing.

"I am the Knogud Raisin. I do things for no good reason." said what was now clearly a floating sun dried fruit.

"Ohhhh-kay. So why am I hear again?" asked the clown young woman as she was confused as this was crazy even for her.

"I am here to give you great power... for no good reason. As is my purpose. I have found and adapted objects of great power to give you.

Things you know like Lantern Batteries and Power Rings of any and all colour.

Yet also objects you do not. The Omnitrix, which can allow you to change into superpowered aliens. The Infinity Gems, which grant powers over space, time, reality, soul, mind and power. The Ring of the Mandarin with ten different power on each of your ten fingers. The Twelve Talismans of Shendu, each with great powers like immortality. The green wooden mask of Loki, source of chaos. Twelve Swords created by the gods. Devil Fruits, Dragonballs, Hougyoku and Triforces. Even the unknown objects of great power.

Any one set of powers and greatness can be yours for the choose. Or choose not and I will find someone else in this universe to give powers to... for no good reason. The choice is yours." said the raisin as he showed off the different objects as it spoke.

Harley thought for a minute and spoke, "It's like that movie. Guys shows up with a button. Press it, get a million or billion dollars. But someone you don't know dies. Or that monkey paw on the Simpsons. Could backfire in hundreds of ways.

Then again if it's on the up and up... could be a hellva lot of fun. And I can use it to help people.

Also if you move on...You give stuff for no reason, there's no reason the next guy isn't bad like Lexie or Darkseid or whoever. If you can time travel... Anyone from Jesus to Hitler could get it...

Meh... I'll take one, hope nothing bad happens. So which one? Eeine, Meanie..."

She picked out...


	2. Star Sapphire Power Ring

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Star Sapphire Variant, Part one

She picked out, "A Star Sapphire Violet Power Ring and Lantern Battery!"

With that she was teleported back to her home, the difference being she had a violet power ring with a star symbol on it on her left ring finger as her right hand help a violet lantern. Grinning widely she though of what oath to say to power up this thing.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For that alone in Blackest Night.

Accept our rings and join our fight,

Love conquers all with violet light!"

The uniform which emerged was a varient of her normal stripperific costume. Looking in a mirror, she had a bustier which was bicoloured, with the right being black and the left being violet...

"...Or lets face it, pink. A white Star Sapphire star on my black breast, white hearts on my pink breast. Diamonds are for a normal Harlequin, but other types did have weird shapes. It also matches my name as the Cupid of Crime... Fighting, Cupid of Crime-fighting." she said to herself in a monologue, fixing things as she remember her life change. It also lurked in the back of her mind, that hearts like diamonds were a suit of cards. Cards like the Joker, even as she squashed it down to forgot and get over it.

Her booty shorts were the same as her bustier, save with colours on the opposite side. White belt held them up. She had stockings up to her knees and ankle length heeled boots, the stockings matching the sides and colour of the top while the boots matched her shorts in the same way. Black left glove and pink right glove which went to her mid forearms, her had was now black on left and violet on the right.

For her make-up, violet/pink eyeshadow on the left and black on the right. Her lips where bright pink/violet, and after she willed her gloves back, so were her long nails on her hands. She thought to herself, 'The toenails likely match, but do the carpets match the drapes? Guess my tastes effected the outfit? So time to test out this power bling.'

Floating up in an aura force field of violet, as she tested out the contructs by making shapes like circles, hands, rubber chickens, and eventually people we know. Joker, Ivy, Bruce Wayne. It seemed easier to make figures of people she had feelings of love or love related feelings towards. Friendships, crushes, lust, love from erotic to family-based to selfless love to even love of things she enjoyed. All of it was easier to do, also seemed to give her a jolt in power when she thought of them.

"Okay, I have a power ring. Can do anything with it as long as I have enough imagination and love in my heart. Question isn't what will I do, but what won't I do? The answer is whatever the capes won't let me do. I need to think on this. Think and get help. Let's see, Ring find me Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley." said the pale skinned sexy bomb, as the ring responded with a location and a map. She flew into the sky, phasing threw the floors/ceilings of her building and set out. In a manner of minutes, she was in Gotham City, looking for an abandoned flower shop Red was using as a lair.

Phasing through the walls, she shocked her plant-controlling friend, "Harley, what the hell? When did you become a Sapphire? How did you become one?"

"A cosmic raisin gave it to me for no reason. It was one of the lantern and rings combos, which I know, or some comics power I didn't know. So I took the one with love, as the Cupid of Crime-Fighting." said the floating woman, not seeing a frown on the perfect red lips of the other woman.

"Must be nice to have a tool and weapon of ultimate power. What I wouldn't give for that power to save Mother Earth." mentioned the redhead as she thought of all the plants she could save with the ring. Or even seeing alien vegetation.

"Oooo, oooo, we can be Lantern Buddies! Ring, can you make Red a Star Sapphire combo?"

The ring chirped and spoke, This ring can create a twenty-four hour deputy ring within seconds, or a second ring connected to this lantern only in a few minutes.

Harley moved her hand with the ring till she was looking at the face and symbol to ask, "Why not a full ring and lantern pair?"

Ring can be alter to work on all lanterns within twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Lantern Batteries cost 3 Rotox, equal to 177 million American Dollars. This is due to need of both ring and lantern needed in construction of new tools without specialized skills in Emotional Spectrum.

"So Harley could make a new Lantern Battery? For me?" Ask the woman in green and black, as she was interested in this.

Lantern Battery needed to connect another Lantern Battery, which takes more then a few days as well as a twenty-four hour synchizing protocol where recharging with original lantern would be unavailable. Process requires massive amounts of violet light energy either provided by Central Lantern Battery for optimal time period. Can also use violet light energy collected by ring-user, for less optimal time periods.

"So how would I, as a ring-user, collect love light?"

Collect Violet Light Energy by engaging in yourself and inspiring in others in actions as well as thoughts of love. Power Ring can be used for this as can other devices. Energy is collected from living things when engaged with Love Energy.

Harley just nodded, and said, "Was going to do something like that anyway. Might as well get my Bestie something while I do it."


	3. Infinity Gems

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel and DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Marvel Comics or DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Infinity Gems

She picked out..."Ooooo! Shiny!"

Harley picked up a golden glove with six gemstones on it. One above each digit and one on the back of the hand. Red on the right thumb, yellow next, then blue, followed by purple, finishing with orange on the pinkie. The sole gem on the back of the hand being green.

"You have choosen the Infinity Gauntlet, containing the Infinity Gems. It has been linked to your universe to allow it full function, even if it normally seems to works in it's home dimension. Your dimension, in other worlds, is this gauntlet's home dimension. Objects which control power, time, space, reality, mind, and soul. The manual will be sent to you. Good-bye." said Knogud Raisin, as there was a flash as she was back into her apartment. But with a blinged out glove and a small booklet labeled, "The Infinity Gems and You!"

She read through it quickly, and summed it up, "Green soul powers, evil and wants to eat souls. Orange time powers, purple space powers, blue mind powers, yellow reality powers and red powers... powers. Different gems enhance and boosts the powers of others, upper limits of powers... more powerful then god?!"

She blinked as she looked at it, blinked again, then smiled as she said, "Awesome Sauce! Time to test this baby! But first... time to improve this glove."

With that the right handed elbow length golden glove became a red wrist length red glove... with six small rainbow-coloured gemstones on it. Then the gems began to glow and things changed.

Moments later...

Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, aka Red, had been in her room in Arkham Asylum. Now she was in a huge room... decorated in manner that only one person she knew would do it, "Harley. I'm in this room here because of her. Why?"

"Because I wanna share my good fortune with ya, Red." said the woman in question, with no different. Other then a media room in black and red, with children and teen toys mixed with booze and sexual materials.

Ivy was shocked as her orange Arkham uniform was replaced by her costume instant, which caused the redhead asked, "What? How? Why?"

"Won ultimate power and now I'm the most powerful being in the universe. Have total power over mind, power, soul, reality, space and time. With all of the powers they bring. So I can do anything. So I was wondering if you might wanna help me have fun?"

As the red and black haired woman spoke, Ivy tried to think of what she would do with ultimate power. The answers were obvious, "We should do is save Mother Earth, find out who Batman is, and then... maybe a little hanky panky."

"Okay... just created three new Earths. Two with pristine environments and one with some civilization. Like a city, mall, ocean villa, mountain villa... just a lot of villas.

Second, Batman is Bruce Wayne. Good man, sexy man. Major beefcake. Love the Bruce part, don't like the Batsy part but we need it to save everyone. Including us. So I can handle it, if I make him my boyfriend. Course, I would share that meaty desert with my bestie." She smiled as she made a burger and fries appear with a chocolate shake.

Ivy was shocked, at the idea of new worlds and Wayne being Batman. It wasn't impossible, and even seemed likely on a second thought. She did have to ask, "How did you find out Wayne is the Bat?"

"My mind powers allow me to read minds. Add the other powers, and I can see the collective unconciousness of the universe. Which includes everyone's thoughts and memories, like who is Batman. Or all of the other heroes. Or all of the villains. Or anyone else's secrets." was the answer as Harley ate.

"All secrets?" asked the plant-controlling woman, worried.

"Yeah, but it's not concious unless I look for it. Or I decide to keep it, since if I don't it goes back to the C.U. instead. Hey, Red. Another thing with the mind power, it boosts my intellect and memory. Which allows me to do this!" as she finished, the ultimately powered one caused Ivy's favourite meal and drink to appear. Which as the shocked membered of the Green dug into as she thought on what happened deeply.

Harley had Aladdin's Lamp, maybe even better then all of those lantern corps powers, which allowed her to do anything. On the one hand someone as crazy as her friend with that power was terrorifing. On the other hand, the one with that power was her friend. The facts was making her like a paralyzed deer in the headlights of a rocket car. Thoughts were fragmented and confused.

But she was curious... "So Wayne is the Bat? Give me details."

Most people considered Ivy as lesbian, but she was bisexual like Harley. She just couldn't trust nearly all men enough to enter an intimate relationship with men. She could use them for sex, but nothing more. She could with Harley, save for the clown problem which she seemed to have just kick. Batman was one of the few she could trust, in a way. Sure, she tried to kill him. It was only because he tried to stop her from saving the world!

From human, of course, but she's trying to save the world. Wayne seemed to be back and forth, saving Mother Nature and other times bulldozering. Yet the second seemed to stopped quickly, which seemed to hint at others doing the destruction which Wayne seemed to stop it.


	4. Two for One: Talismans and Rings

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of XXX and DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the XXX or DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Two for One Variant, Part One

She picked out..."Wait. Can I choose more then one?"

"For what reason would you choose more then one?" asked the cosmic wrinkled fruit, as if confused.

"For no good one?" she asked, hoping it would appeal to Him? Her? It?

"You may select two." said the raisin as the clown bombshell randomly picked out two sets of objects of power. The being continued, "You have selected the Mandarin's Ten Rings and the Twelve Talismans of Shendu. The rings were created without consciousness to counter you and the talismans may phase in and out of your body at will. All as bonus enchantments. You will be given the manual for both."

With that twelve stone merged with her and ten rings landed on her fingers, she also arrived home with a book, "Your rings and talismans plus you". Which she torn into, wanting to know how to use her new toys.

"Quick review.

Talisman, all based on Asian Zodiac. Rat is animation, Ox Super-strenght, Tiger Chi balance, Rabbit Super-speed, Dragon Fire power, Snake Invisiblity, Horse Healing, Sheep Astral Project, Monkey Animal Transformation, Rooster Telekinetic and Levitation, Dog Immortality, and Pig with Heat Vision. So alot of Superman's powers but with magic not being an alien.

The rings from left pinkie to left thumb and the same for the right...

Zero, Ice power. Lightning, Electric powers. The Liar, mentail illusions and paralysis by way of thoughts and mind manipulation. Incandescence, Fire powers. Daimonic, Gravity plus Light plus Magnetic powers. Nightbringer, controls something called Darkforce, Darkness powers like The Shade. Spectral, Disintegration with recharge of 20 minutes. Spin, Air powers. Influence, Force and Sonic powers. Remaker, rearranges matter. Doesn't change elements, like lead into gold. Can't change things in energy and force fields. So mostly elemental powers with some mental powers.

All and all, a kick ass haul. Not sure what the limits are. If One Piece taught me one thing, power is only limited by imagination. Like mixing talisman like the Rabbit and Rooster makes flight or weird side powers like the Pig's heat beams giving thermal vision to see invisible people like those with the Snake Talisman." Harley looked at her new rings and could feel the powers of the stone talisman in her. Like the youthful energies which was he side effect of the Dog's Immortality.

A thought bubbled up as she wondered, "Could the power of the rings mix with the talisman? What kind of mixtures could happen? I need to get somewhere for testing. Somewhere without a lot of people watching, or at least heroes watching me. I need a roadtrip! I can't go Thelma without Louise, without my Bestie Red. Or is she Thelma and I Louise? Wonder where she's at?"

A few e-mails and texts later, and soon there was a knock on the pal former villain's door. Answering it, "Red! Glad to see you. I need someone to go on a road trip with me. Because of of some new presents."

"Harl, slow down. What new toys? Those rings you're wearing? Did you get some kind of power rings?" said the redhead with vine like swirls on her flesh with her white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Come in, we'll share a beer and I'll explain." said the red and blacked haired woman as she lead her friend in. A quick explanation and power rundown later, Poison Ivy was up to date. The first thing she asked was, "A giant cosmic raisin gave you some powerful objects with superpowers. A lot of superpowers. Now you have to figure out how to use them?"

"Yup! So we have to go on a Roadtrip, once I get things settled here. Can't have too many eyes on this. We can stick to the minor town and little heroless cities. Till I know what to do. Cuz I figure that any heroes would get nervious with a former villain getting this much power. Even if I avoid being bad for the rest of my life. So that's why we have to do it in secret, if they get nervious no matter what, better I learn how to use my cool gear."

"Not sure you're logic is sound, then again perfectly sane thinking is something we have trouble with. Why not? We go out and see what you can do. But no Frozen sing-a-longs, especially not 'Let It Go'. At least not sober." said Ivy as she nursed her beer bottle.

"Awww... I got a ring with Ice Powers! I was going to live my dream of being Queen Elsa! Build living snowmen and ice castles!"

"One, we don't know the ring makes living snow. It might just make normal snow and normal snowmen. Also Elsa had study geometry and maybe even architecture. You might be a good psychiatrist, but an architect you are not. The castle would crumble in minutes."

Harley grumbled as she mentioned ice palaces and snowman singing of summer.


	5. Omnitrix

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of XXX and DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the XXX or DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Omnitrix Variant, Part One

"I pick that cool watch thing over there." said told the raisin as it disappeared from where it had been standing and reappeared on her wrist.

"To teach you about the Omnitrix Deluxe with included Ultimatrix features, you must eat the manual." said the strange fruit based cosmic being. Harley was going to ask what he was talking about when he levitated a chocolate chip cookie to her. He continued, "Eat this manual and learn."

"The manual is a cookie? Sure, why not?" she said as she ate the cookie. When she finished it, knowledge of the device and it's powers. Including commands, what aliens the device would turn her into, and how to mode it's appearance. Finishing up, she was teleported to her home again.

'Okay, working with this and that... and...' thought Harley as she got home, working on the new toy she had. There was a glow on the omnitrix and it changed. From a green and while watch with a black screen, it turned it's colours into some more... Harley. The main body of it was bright red instead of white, with black accents which included a v shape pointing inwards over the white screen. Black diamonds marked themselves down the band.

'Let's get this party started!' went the mind of the sexy clown girl as she activated the omnitrix, with a red holographic display showing up revealing little face icon of the different aliens she could turn into when she wanted to.

Later...

Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, entered her friend's Harley's home she was visiting with. She entered the home and notice the large number of plants. All of them tomato plants, which were spread across the room. Knowing her best friend with benefits, this was unusual from a woman who was more interested in cartoons and toys then fruits.

She couldn't think of a reason why this would be happening, but she decided to ignore it for the moment. As she moved to the kitchen to see what she could get to drink. It was as she had her back turned... she was pelted by tomatoes! She turned to look at plants who had attacked her, the Mistress of Vegetation! Only to get a tomato to the face. Reaching out through the Green to see what was happening, she felt another force within the Green countering her and controlling the plants. She decided to track back whatever force is controlling the plants against her. Which seemed to be heading to Harley's bedroom.

Bursting into the room, she discovered a plant creature in the room... giggling. It was a red plant female looking humanoid. For a plant, the rounded mounds on it's chest looked like breasts. The body was red with thorny flame like growths on her arms, yellow centers and blue tips. Her head was in a cup which resembled a collar, with yellow inside the cup. Her head was yellow with blue on the neck and around the eyes. The head came to a peak with sharp pointed features.

Ivy was on the defensive as she was not sure who or what this was, or if she was friend or foe. The attractive villainess spoke, "Who are you? What have you done with my friend?"

"Don't cha recognize me, Red?" said the plant being before slapping a hand to her forehead and continuing, "Duh, of course not. Let me change back"

She touched a mechanical face plate on her belly, a black hourglass on a red background. There was a flash of red light and as Ivy blinked the light away, when she could see clearly, there was Harley. Which was starting to make sense with the tomato launching prank and gigging of plant gal. The big question was, "How?"

What followed was a story which could only happen to Harley. Included a cosmic raisin handing out cosmic power (which secret pleased Ivy with the idea of plants with ultimate power). Gaining a device which could turn Harls into aliens which included plants, animals, minerals, technology and more. Gaining knowledge of everything to deal with this Omnitrix by way of eating a cookie manual. Pure Harley Quinn!

"From what the cookie said when I ate it, this Omnitrix has evolution program which super-evolves my aliens. It has over a million available, but only eighty unlock. The raisin even included aliens from our world which were awesome and cool! Guessed he figured why not? All I have to do is unlock them. Or the master code for full function." commented Harley, as she finished explaining the new tool she had been given. Ivy was thinking of all of the potential of the device. Especially with alien plant life equal to humans.

"So what are you going to use it for?" asked the plant-controlling woman, curious.

"To help people... and pull pranks. Too cool not to have fun with it."

Quick Author's note:

This story with it's variants was based on giving ultimate power to someone for fun, like a crack story. Figure Harley might be fun to watch with ultimate power. Mainly what I think might happen to her with unlimited potential. Thoughts?


	6. Short: Everything

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Everything Short

This is the silly overkill likely Omake option... Enjoy!

"I'll take... everything!"

"That is not part of the rules." said the Raisin, as it floated.

"Do you have any good reason why I can't take it all?" asked Harley as she knew this was an insane idea, likely to annoy a being who could collect cosmic powers. Yet this is exactly what she would likely do, because it didn't make sense and was unexpected.

"I have no good reason why you can not take it all. So you may take them all." said the wrinkled dried grape as he flashed.

Harley appeared in her apartment with a bunch of stuff the Knogud Raisin had shown her. She shrugged at this as she grinned like a loon and began to play with her new toys.


	7. Omnitrix 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of XXX and DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the XXX or DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Omnitrix Variant, Part Two

Ivy wondered how she had come to this, guarding a huge female being (as told by the unusual feature of breasts which you thought would not be there in aliens). With three horns on it's head, and looked like it was made of space with tiny stars in the body. Harley had told her it was the most powerful alien she had, one which could create a copy of an universe. A reality warper.

'The problem was the alien has two other personalities. Serena, the Voice of Love and Compassion. Bellicus, the Voice of Rage and Aggression. Depending on things, Harls will needed either one or both of them to agree with her. Unless she could find a reach around.' thought Ivy as she waited for her friend to win. Or see if she has a statue.

There was a flash and Harley replaced Alien X, or whatever Harley was going to rename her. Harls stretched and twisted her body, before jumping up and down like a kangaroo shouting, "I did! I did! I have control over ol' Xie!"

"How?" asked the redheaded criminal, curious on how a cosmic being or beings had been beaten.

"Bit of it was on the manual. Get them to focus on arguing while I control the body and powers. I went one better. I figure if I traded for the chance for the whole thing in exchange for better and cooler stuff to fight over, I would get it. So I did that. Hooked them up with access to the internet and message board." said the multi-coloured haired woman, who owned the alien device.

"What message boards?"

"The most passionate arguments on line are on these boards. Nerd Forums! Freddy versus Jason! Is Pluto a Planet? Who's the Best Doctor? Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, or Janeway? Star Wars or Star Trek? Do Balrogs have Wings? Book or Movie? Star Destroyer versus Enterprise? Plus the most important one, Did Hans shot first?

They were still fighting over the last one as I left. Bellicus was saying that Hans as a warrior had to have shot first. Serena said as a hero and lovable rogue with a heart of gold wouldn't have fired unless defending himself. I figure that one argument will give me years with Xie if I needed it... hopefully.

It was enough to make a few modifications. "

"Like what, Harl?"

"I made a list and have been crossing it off as I do or get to it." said the two-toned haired woman, revealing a wrinkled piece of paper.

Ivy looked at it. It was rambling lists of partial sentences of goals, in one form or another. Some of them crossed out. Goals like get laid, fight to save innocent people, get money and cool stuff, and so on. Two crossed out items were Harley World and Best-Impression-inator. The plant controller pointed it out and asked about them.

"Harley World is a different dimension created to have all the cool stuff me and my friends could want. Forests and gardens made up of all the plants you can think of. Plus mansions and amusement parks and carnivals and rinks and..." Harley was stopped when Ivy placed a hand over her friend's mouth to stop her. Waiting a moment, the hand was then removed, before the acrobat licked or bit herself free.

"Okay. So I had Xie make it. Could have done it with my brainy aliens, but it would take too long. I also had a method it change and improve it. The Best-Impression-inator creates a field to make people look at us with the best impression. 'Cause I had lotsa fun with Power Girl, and would love to party with Wonder Woman who was my hero as a kid. But still wanna hang with my wrong tracks friends. The gadget would allow people to accept and be friendly to us, no matter what. More or less.

At worse, they should see us a rival. Like out of an anime. So while the good guys will be willing to over look our... wildest days and the bad guys will over look our girl-scouting, it won't change who they are. Didn't want to get rid of the reason we might want to hang with them. Or get into a whole mind mess unless we have to. It won't stop them from doing what they usually do. Like tell us to help people, or to steal stuff from us. Like going after the Omnitrix when they find out. They're just more likely avoid hurting us."

"And you got the name from watch too much Phineas and Ferb?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one to put fedoras on the plants after the Secret Agent Plantie the Potted Plant episodes. So there!"

"Just glad a plant was able to defeat a human, even one as baffoonish as that mad doctor. So when did you plan to use your 'Inator'?"

"Yesterday, using Clockwork's time travelling power. So while we rested, everyone should have become our friend. So if you want to test it, I'll take suggestions. Unless you want to see Harley World?"

Ivy paused at that. Harley mentioned another universe or dimension. Filled with plants and 'fun' stuff her friend had decided on. The question was how to get there and back? Which turned out to be simple after the explantion.

'Teleporters. Either a base unit or a portal gun. From the blueprints. Still this place is nice,' thought Pamela as she looked at the different environments. Every bio-habitat of Earth was there, along with man-made structures in harmony with it, as well as plant and animal life. Environmentally friendly transportation between sects. 'She even has 'Jurassic Park' life sections for ancient plant and animal life, and sections for my experiments.'

They were currently in Harley's Mediterranean section in her beach side villa, or a villa in the Mediterranean style painted and given extra decorations in circus carnival fashions. In red, black and white. In bikinis, next to the ocean, they were figuring out things. Like testing out the new impressions people had of them. Or helping with Harley's list of goals. Like...

"So we use my aliens and their tech, mine asteroids, make big profits. Cause I heard they had gold, silver, platinum and other valuable metal stuff on it. Even the cheap metals could turn a buck, like how people steal copper pipes for the money. Then we're rich and can get cool stuff, without stealing stuff. Unless we wanna." explain the new transforming woman, who was trying out new alien forms.

In this case, one called Ripjaws who was humanoid made up of nasty sea and other water life beyond Aquaman's dream. Including a set of nasty jaws and teeth. And an anglerfish's light. It could also turn it's legs into a fish's tail. Only problem is the fact she would dehydrate easily... and likely be the same said king of Atlantis' bitch.

"Not a bad idea, Harls. The best source of wealth gathered quickly. A lot better idea then the one where you kidnap Bruce Wayne for a date. Or fake a kidnapping so you can rescue him and get him to take you on a date. Not as bad as your idea to turn the water in Gotham into strawberry jelly. Seriously?"

"Yeah," said the deep voice of Harley's alien, as she continued, "What else would I turn it into? Grape jelly? Don't be crazy, anyone knows if you turn all the water jelly it has to be strawberry! Duh!"

"One, my plants need that water as much as the animals in the city. Two, I figure you would have turned it into something more like hot fudge. Or hot carmel. Something with more sugar."

"Ooooo! Great idea, Red! Hot Fudge and Carmal from two taps! I'll just make sure your plants have water. Well, maybe we can come up with something else if we need to. So any goals we should do next?"


	8. Star Sapphire 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Star Sapphire 2

The women looked at the strange device which they had hooked up to Harley's violet lantern battery. One they had paid for with money gained by mining objects in space for valuable minerals. The thing dinged as it finished.

"So thanks to playing Mirror Master and the Rogues for their cut, we now have device which makes Lantern Batteries?" asked Ivy as she saw Harley open the device removing two lanterns. Placing them next to a third.

"Those Guardian clowns might be the oldest guys on the block, but they're no match for a mad scientist in need for a payday. Mirror Man said the mirrors in this device can harness excess violet love light and use it to force new Star Sapphire stuff for us. Or that was what he thought when I sucked it out of his mind and blanked him as well as the Rogues. Thought letting them keep the money was a nice thing to do for their troubles." Answered the clown lantern as she held up the matching ring for the second lantern. A bit of replacing and the second Lantern had replaced the originals Harley was keeping.

It had been a week. As Ivy placed her ring on and charged up with the Oath, she could feel the power from the device as well as intense feelings of love. Her green costume and plants were changed, their colours now were violet or pink as Harley called it, so to match the Star Sapphire's uniforms and powers. She now had the power to do anything she wanted as long as she could imagine it and had the love to power it. Like the love she had for her plants or Harley. The question was...

"Now that we have the power of a Lantern, what do we do?" asked the redhead of her blond friend.

"Spread love, help out, pull pranks, get laid or something? Wow, you get infinite power after wanting it all of the time and you have no idea how to use it. I mean I used it on Mr. J secretly to see if it loved me, with my Lovevision and the ring to read his mind... It took the last of my feelings for him not to rip him into hamburger. Long story short, I done with him. And he's done with me after the beating I gave him!

Now maybe I should try Brucie Wayne, he was a good date. Hot, caring for animals, great kisser. Or look for another hotty. Maybe see if Powergirl and Wonder Woman could be my new friends. And they could be our friends with benefits... or enemies with benefits? Rivals with benefits? D, All of the Above with benefits?" the clown woman was now fading into silliness, even as Ivy could agree that both women share a bed with her anytime. Like Harley. The other woman continued, "Have any guys or girls you want to knock boots with?"

Many female images passed her mind. Men were much fewer, and men she could trust was nearly no one. But there was someone she could get behind, even if he and she were enemies. Or the fact he was linked with other women, most the plant woman would love to have as well. Batman, the one man she could trust and had romantic feelings for. Taking a deep breathe she told her friend so.

"Bats don't really float my boat. So you can have dibs. We turn invisible, scan him and learn everything about him! Between my shrink knowledge, you chemical and biology know how, and infinite power from rings of love... we can make him yours. That can be our first Star Sapphire mission!" said the woman who was now excited as a preteen or a kid.

The redhead was nervious this was the start of a mayhem filled adventure. But she thought, 'It might be fun, I'll get Batman and I have nothing better planned. So why not?"

Later...

Ivy was surprised on what the rings could do, without a limit on what was possible with it save for the need for love and imagination. Plus the universal database on biology and technology were helpful, as it gave her hints on how to turn heavenly bodies like Venus or the Moon into paradise gardens.

'More over is the fact the ring can make other colours, with greater energy drain, as well as invisibility. Or the ability to mentally alter the minds of people. They avoid it for moral reasons and fear of damage, problems for heroes but not so much moral flexible people like me and Harls.' thought Ivy as she floated invisible as she was following Batman, about to begin her mind scan of the hero. The fact most of the original rings were based on Will and this one was based on Love, would allow for easier infiltration of the hero's mind and it's change when she was ready.

She began her scan, quick as possible while avoiding detection and resistance. She was recording a mind map as well, since as she had thought earlier, the changing of a mind could have problems. Having a back up would be of use. Thoughts, feelings, memories... all of them were copied into the database of her ring or maybe the lantern. The major surprise was who Batman was... as well as who his friends really were. Which caused her to use the ring to mentally contact Harley.

'Harls, are you there?" she thought to her friend, who was watching tv. Flicking from porn to cartoons, the blond returned the greeting as they hooked up.

'I hate to tell you this Harley... but Batman... he's Bruce Wayne.'

'Whaaaa? But Brucie was a good kiss and Batsy sucked. Unless he's a really good actor or something. Which makes sense. Okay, what's the problem?' continued the clown woman as she chomped on some sugary treats.

"You wanted Bruce for your own, didn't you?'

'Yeah, but I didn't call dibs on him. I did give you dibs on Bats, so he's all yours. Besides, you would share him with me if I asked for some, right?'

This caused Ivy to temporarily think of a threesome with Bruce and Harley, before agreeing. Which caused the other woman to think at her, 'So go get you man. I am the Cupid of Crime... whatever. Think of this as a little crazy divine help... with space magic.'

Getting the go ahead, she waited for a moment when Bruce was isolated and would allow for capture. Since it would allow for some time for conversion into the kind of man Ivy wanted. It was not much later when she got her chance and a suprise attack took care of things. One floating unseen body to an abandoned warehouse later, and she had him tied to a chair and was rescanning his mind for damages and any other problems for her plans. Which there was none. Deciding there was no reason to wait for him to wake up and escape, she began the process.

The redhead pulled out her lantern and said as she held her ring to it,

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in blackest night,

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers all- with violet light!"

With the ring fully charged, she placed Batman in a crystal created from violet light. Linking her ring with the crystal, she began to manipulate the mind with in. The villainess knew there was a problem with the usual crystalization process, 'It works to turn other Lanterns into Star Sapphires, but their alterations seemed linked to the ring. The modifications me and Harls made using her knowledge of the ring and the science of the human mind should be more permanent.'

The ring mapped out the meotional states of the man before her, especially in the range of love in all of it's shades. Lust, passion, love, friendship, brotherhood, family... all clear and revealled. Along with rage, avarice, fears, will, hope, and compassion. It also contained the image of emotions and thoughts he felt for Ivy, which amazed her as she dived deeper.


	9. Infinity Gems (Alternate)

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Crazy Powerful

Infinity Stones (Alt.) 1

She picked out..."Ooooo! Shiny!"

Harley picked up a golden glove with six gemstones on it. One above each digit and one on the back of the hand. Red on the right thumb, yellow next, then blue, followed by purple, finishing with orange on the pinkie. The sole gem on the back of the hand being green.

"You have choosen the Infinity Gauntlet, containing the Infinity Gems. It has been linked to your universe to allow it full function, even if it normally seems to works in it's home dimension. Your dimension, in other worlds, is this gauntlet's home dimension. Objects which control power, time, space, reality, mind, and soul. The manual will be sent to you. Good-bye." said Knogud Raisin, as there was a flash as she was back into her apartment. But with a blinged out glove and a small booklet labeled, "The Infinity Gems and You!"

She read through it quickly, and summed it up, "Green soul powers, evil and wants to eat souls. Orange time powers, purple space powers, blue mind powers, yellow reality powers and red powers... powers. Different gems enhance and boosts the powers of others, upper limits of powers... more powerful then god?!"

She blinked as she looked at it, blinked again, then smiled as she said, "Awesome Sauce! Time to test this baby! But first... time to improve this glove."

With that the right handed elbow length golden glove became a red wrist length red glove... with six small rainbow-coloured gemstones on it. Then the gems began to glow and things changed.

Later...

"Cat Grant here in Gotham at the latest Gotham City Gala in support of various animal charities, all made possible by Gotham's most eligible bachelorette Harley Quinn. Quinn is a self-made billionaire and C.E.O. of her company, Gotham Sirens Enterprises. Gotham City matchmakers are crossing their fingers for relationship between our bachelorette and Gotham's favourite son, Bruce Wayne. Quinn might be one of the few women not impressed by the billionaire's money, being worth as much as him." commented the beautiful blond reporter as she stood in front of the Gala waiting for the guest to arrive.

Cat then spotted a black & red limo, called out, "Here comes Ms. Quinn now. Maybe we could get a word."

Harley would sense this from her connection to the mind stone. Her new circumstances were the results of her new stones. Remaking herself as a billionaire with more coming in, she had all the money she needed for toys or to help those she saw in need. It was an abuse of power any hero would object to. Which made Harley think, 'Good thing I'm not a hero, just a crazy chick who wants to help people and have fun. So abuse it away!"

Harley was in a gown, a red and black number like most of her costumes (they were her colors), cut asymetrically. Her left black side rose to cover her shoulder while her right red side was just enough to be considered a bustier. Black and red skirt with diamond designs had an ankle length but slits on the sides to allow her to move her legs easily. Red and black strappy sandals showed of her feet and toes (pained with alternating black and red colours like her long fingernails). Blond hair moved up into a bun with red and black tips, red eyeshadow around her eyes while her lips were painted black for shock value.

She stepped out of her black and red limo with diamond prints, a handsome muscular driver helping her out. Cause if you have god like powers, why not? Same with the guest list of this little... well, huge party. She made sure she had the one percenters who had the dough to cough up, even if she could use her mind stone to make them due to anyways, plus the Gotham leaders too. But she also made sure to invite and make sure the celebrities she wanted could make it as a number of heroes. Including three special people.

The first in a tux like usual was the handsome Bruce Wayne, secretly Batman. The second in a beautiful white dress was Prince Diana of the Amazons, or Wonder Woman. Another beautiful woman in a red dress with a boob widow to display her huge bust was Karen "Power Girl" Starr of Starware Industries. Each one of them a person Harley would let on her wild ride, best friends forever with special benefits. With not one of them interested in her, 'Which is rude. Fortunately, I can fix that with Mind, Soul and Reality Gems. Again, why have ultimate beyond god-like power if you don't abuse it. I mean Di's gods do it all the time. Plus I am actually use that same power to help people, which is more then they did in myths.'

Making sure to 'arrange things' so the four of them would be in the right place at the same time, she started to pour on the charm. Even as she kept a watch on the minds of the trio before her. She began, "Hiiiyeee! I'm Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley. Everybody does. Welcome to my Support for the Animals Gala, which benefits multiple Animal charities in one collective organization. So how are you all doing?"

They began to comment and make small talk, she was looking into their brains. Seeing how their minds worked and how to best convince them to do what she wanted. She saw their love lives, their hopes and dreams, their fears and nightmares, and what they lived for. Which when mixed with her skills as a shrink and other powers, allowed her to begin to get what she wanted with instant gradification. Which was still too slow for her. But she was then able to change their minds, without them noticing as their reality was changed as well. To them this was normal, not a new normal.

The first was Brucie. His mind was hard to enter and manipulate, if it wasn't for the power of the stones. Once in, she could find the loves of his life. Mainly Kitty and the Ghoul Lady, but some for Wondie and others. But his mission against crimes and his family were always first. The first was not as useful as the second. One merely had to make a lover, girlfriend or wife a member of the family. Plus the other women in their lives, since that would be happening. She continued, 'I'm a one man, multiple women babe. So time for the other babes, or at least the ones here till I can find the others.'

Di was bisexual, and rather open mind save for things like hatred and evil. Love, however, was open to anyone and everyone. To different degrees. Harls just had to make sure the right kind of love was felt. Karen wasn't bisexual per say, but was open enough to consider it. A few tweaks and things would be more then ready to go.

As the talk continued, with Harley's intellect boost being able to multitask to a beyond human degree, she began to finish off a path to nookie. Also membership as a hero, no matter how wacky she was. A few other things were needed. A past with a Time and Reality stones, using the Mind stone to find justification for the new thoughts and emotions to go with that history and a trigger to begin the changes.

Waiting for the right moment, which was as soon as she could do it without causing trouble, she spoke the trigger phrase, "Well, I want to protect all of the animals because of my love to walk on the wild side."

With the words of 'Walk on the wild side' the stage was set as reality and people within it changed. Where the eyes of the trio before her had held anything from interest to hints of friendship, but now it was not only friendship but smouldering lust and passionate love. Not only for her, but for the others in their new group as well. 


End file.
